Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-32953449-20180716130449
Okay, so after watching 2 episodes of these series i can't say i hate them but that doesn't mean its great. so, here's my review : 1.First episode Having 2 Ultras from the start instead waiting for another one in the later episode is fresh idea (at least from tsuburaya perceptive) but, i was hoping they could explain where their find the gyro thing instead just appeared out of nowhere. it also doesn't help about the flashback they showed how to use the crystal, it feel forced to me but i understand the main theme is the mystery about the brothers and i just hope it does have a big shock of Revelation later on. It seems they will balancing on both comedy and the seriousness when comes to fighting, i admit i don't like the way they did with the actions. some scenes feel so corny and forced, one of them is when isami run straight to the monster yet decided to run back and when their arguing, Grigio Bone is like "hey, you two i'm still here y'know". Sure they are not experienced warrior like Gai/Orb or happen to be a member of Earth defense force like most of the Heisei ultras but they could at least show some intense fight like in Geed despite he also an inexperienced fighter. however, i let them aside because i remembering Orb (in Origin saga) also having a trouble aiming his beam for his first battle (which is funny). Speaking of the first battle, why its becoming a thing nowadays that they have trouble fighting monster at 1st episode? it's because they still young? inexperienced? or because they aren't exactly merge with the ultra but rather they ARE an Ultra with "circumstances" like how Geed is the son of Belial, so instead of merging he "transform". if its the latter then should the brothers be more serious when their unlock such powers with there's a monster that rampaging through the town and that could careless if you get in his way? at least we could agree that "JUMPING KICK" was very funny. Now for the transformation, oh boy, after seeing Zero Beyond transformation i'm not surprised if it takes WAY longer for them to transform. But, when comes to visuals move over Orb and Geed, this series wins at transformation scenes. i just love how Katsu & Isami engulfed with element their represent from or when they switch their elements, its so freaking cool which is why i can't wait for the next crystals. i also curious about how the horns of the crystal works, hope we get explanation later on. Finally, for the Opening song its actually catchy and gives you some energy feel into it. unlike Geed who i listened for 5 episodes and started to get boring later on and for more bonus point, its not by VOYAGER. Now, i don't hate them but having them sing again for this series its a bit too much. So finally i can rest my ears from them but i can say they doing pretty good vocals for Ginga, X, and Orb. other than that....meh. 2.Second episode Unfortunately i can only watch the RAW version on Youtube (since no subtitle caption yet) so only a few that i can understand but here we go : Just like the first episode their balance the comedy and actions; training at 4AM to test their brand new powers while goofing around before their time runs out. I also liked the sound their making before fading away and don't forget that Blu using a finisher with no monster AROUND. that pretty much sums up how they not take things seriously. However, as the story goes Katsu begin to ponder Uncle Ben infamous quotes "With great power, comes great responsibility" (sorry i had to) whereas Isami believe that they are the only one with such power and the only one who can do it without worrying that his action may exposed his family to the media and their enemy. and thus, we have a clash between brothers ideals that we usually see everyday in real life. Again the transformation sequence is pretty awesome while i also noticed that we can see the rising sequence ONLY in their default form and not when their switching form. The Double finisher from above its the highlight of this episode and the Handshake a'la Fourze is becoming a thing with these two. Finally, when a guy wearing a suit regardless what fashion color he choose, HE will ALWAYS a suspect of the main Villain even if you have a weird personality. Kuroto/Genm and Fukuide Kei already thought me that so its not much of a surprised anymore. And so, we finally reached the end of this review. How should I wrap this up? Oh yeah, i still don't get it how Ginga IS a WATER based Ultra despite he doesn't show any of these trait in the show but, i have a theory that they make Ginga to be similar to a legendary God that both control Water and Lighting and having a weapons which is a Trident that strangely match when i see Ginga Spark Lance, you know which God that i talked about right, right? Anyway, this is my Ultraman R/B's review : I Definitely give this a 8/10 but i shall wait until the overall series is over. who knows it will have its up and down later just like how i think Orb and Geed were good then they let me down but i expect this series will be better than their predecessor. Phew. what a review, even though i just seen 2 episodes and this is my personal opinion. Feel free to correct me if theres something wrong i just said above and again as for episode 2 i just guessing of what that actually happen since there is no subtitle but i will watch again later to clear my Judgement. Color me with your power! Ru/Bu.